This Time It Was Real
by Shirp
Summary: Naruto always knew something was different after that kiss at the academy. From that point he started silently watching his friend from a far hoping one day he'll work up the nerve to confess.


A steady rainfall had drenched the cheeks of the spiky-blonde boy sitting in a tree, admiring his raven-haired fascination from afar giving the illusion of tears. Although the rain was just an illusion, the boy felt he could cry. The object of his affection, Sasuke Uchiha, felt so far away. An overwhelming fear of rejection washed over Naruto as he thought of confessing. How could he possibly think someone as popular and attractive as Sasuke would actually feel the same way?

With that thought lingering in his mind, Naruto turned to leap from the tree and just run away as usually when he noticed the raven-head beating on a training dummy. Naruto had never seen Sasuke train so he decided to stay. He was tired of running anyways.

The more Naruto would admire him beating the stuffing out of the dummy, the more he found himself drifting into a daydream. These feelings he had developed for him were completely out of the blue. It started not long after that day at the academy when the dumbass in front bumped him sending their lips together in an unexpected kiss. The days following were filled with nothing but thoughts of that kiss. No matter how hard Naruto tried to think it was the most dreadful experience in his young life, he just couldn't shake these feelings. There was no way he could figure out what they were. It almost felt as though it wasn't that bad. In fact, he even caught himself wishing that it would've lasted longer. Like any boy his age those thoughts would've been dashed away as soon ad they entered, but soon they became more frequent. It was scary.

Naruto's daydream was then rudely interrupted by a well-aimed kunai dagger plunged into the wood of the tree beside his head. The blonde leapt up and turned hiss attention towards the perpetrator.

"You tryin' ta kill me!?" he yelped at Sasuke.

"Hmph, maybe you should get that thick head of yours out of the clouds." the raven-head retorted, making Naruto wince. Sasuke probably noticed him staring.

Naruto took the near-fatal kunai hit as a sign he should leave. Run away… just like always…

* * *

Naruto rushed home and peeled off his soaked orange jacket, and pants and flopped himself down onto his warm bed, cuddling into his pillow sobbing a bit. It was the perfect chance and he blew it. Again. It was the third time this week. There was a sharp pain in his chest that felt like a knife being driven deeper and deeper with each failed attempt. It was something so simple, yet it was the hardest thing Naruto had ever faced. The more he thought about, the greater the pain got. He cried himself into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Come and get me, dope." Sasuke lay naked and posing before the blushing blonde. Both boys met in a deep passionate kiss, caressing one another playfully and with affection._

"_Ahh, more, teme." The blonde pleaded as a rush of adrenaline poured over his entire being._

_ The two shared a moment filled with movement and moans of pleasure. Each had the same goal in mind: they both wanted each other to come and come hard. They grabbed, caressed and touched one another. Gentle, rough; it didn't matter. Whatever it took they'd reach their goal._

"_Oh, Naruto. Harder!"_

"_Teme! I'm co- AAH!"_

_

* * *

_

Naruto jerked awake to the sudden sensation inside his boxer shorts. He peered under his blankets and noticed a dark patch.

"Fuck, wet dream." He groaned as he stripped his bed and underwear and replaced them.

As he threw the blankets in the wash, his mind raced. Why would he be thinking of something like that? Had his feelings gotten so strong? These thoughts were crushing him and he couldn't take it anymore. The decision was made right then. The next day Naruto would confess his love to Sasuke.

* * *

That morning Naruto leapt as fast as his legs would carry him to the training spot Sasuke usually hung out at. He perched himself on his favourite tree and sat waiting anxiously. The blonde's heart raced as he saw the object of his desires casually walking towards him. Panic started to build in the blonde's small body, but as he breathed and thought about how long he had been waiting, his determination rose.

After thinking it through a bit, Naruto leapt to a closer tree and dropped down close to Sasuke, making the raven-head jump slightly.

"Way to scare the shit outta me, dumbass!" He scolded.

"Oh, sorry, Sasuke. Uh, hey," the blonde stammered, "Can I, um, talk to you about something?"

"If you've come to confess feelings for me, save your breath."

Naruto froze. His eyes widened and sweat beaded underneath his headband. Sasuke continued, but not with words. He slowly stepped forward, getting quite close to the shaken boy before him. Without hesitation, Sasuke gently stroke his friend's cheek and drew his lips towards his.

This time it was different, it was willing. Naruto closed his eyes and felt Sasuke's wet tongue try to slip inside. The blonde hesitated, but the two boys eventually met tongues and they both shared a passionate kiss wrapped in each other's arms. Neither wanted it to end. Before he knew it, Naruto felt something hard poking at his leg. Panting, he drew away from the kiss and looked down to see a bulge that had formed in the now cherry-red Uchiha. Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smiled then said, "Please tell me that's what you've been hiding in that tree every day for."

Naruto answered with a big smile and a nod. Sasuke smiled back and kissed his new lover on the cheek then whispered in his ear, "Wanna help me take care of this little problem?" He snickered and Naruto shivered. That laugh of his always got something inside him going. He nodded and before he had time to react, Sasuke scooped him up and carried him back towards the Uchiha Residence.

Naruto was a little dazed and took a moment to digest what had just happened, but he didn't have long. Sasuke dragged the poor blonde towards his room by the hand and threw him onto his bed engaging him in another kiss.

This time it was a lot rougher and Naruto couldn't help but release small squeaks and whimpers of pleasure. This seemed to get Sasuke more pumped. His breathing was noticeably increased. The kiss was soon broken and was moved onto the base of Naruto's neck. His lover used his very skilled tongue to get at the most sensitive areas. Naruto moaned a little louder but kept it as quiet as he could.

Not yet satisfied, Sasuke moved his tongue up to his boyfriend's ear licking at the lobe and inside of it, making him squeak and jerk a bit. Chuckling in an almost evil and sadistic tone, Sasuke moved his hand under Naruto's black t-shirt an lifted it up revealing his chest. Sasuke grinned devilishly and played with Naruto's quickly hardening nipple. This made him cry out a bit more which excited Sasuke even more. The exhausted blonde looked up at his lover through blurred vision to see a look on his face he had never seen before. Naruto whined and Sasuke's eyes softened.

"Are you alright, baby?" He whispered. Naruto nodded with a smile.

Sasuke smiled back and with that continued. This time he played a little rougher. Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he cried out.

"Sasuke… Please, I want more." He whispered through heavy panting.

Sasuke gave his boyfriend a smug look and leaned forward towards his chest and started to suck. Naruto jerked and cried louder. Sasuke licked and sucked one while he rubbed and played with the second. This was driving Naruto crazy. He unconsciously dug his nails into his lover's exposed back. Sasuke grunted in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Sorry, teme…" The blonde managed weakly.

"Don't be…" Sasuke replied in a low, gruff voice. He started laughing in that tone that shook Naruto to the core. "In fact…" He continued, "Do it again!"

Naruto whimpered a bit in protest. Sasuke took that as a cue and continues working his nipple. Naruto moaned and grabbed his lovers back once more and tore at it. Sasuke's groans filled the air.

Naruto raked at him again but drew drops of blood this time. Sasuke screamed and went crazy. He couldn't contain this rush he had felt and immediately threw off his and his boyfriend's clothes. They both lay on Sasuke's bed completely naked. It wasn't cold, but extremely hot (in more than one way). Panting, Sasuke reached for Naruto's hard-on and massaged the head a bit and received an immediate reaction.

"Relax," Sasuke assured his squirming lover.

Naruto whimpered but relaxed himself and let Sasuke swallow the head and suck. The sudden sock sent Naruto reeling as his stomach rose to the ceiling. His eyes rolled back, mouth gaping as though releasing a silent scream. No matter how much he tried, though, the real thing wouldn't come. It'd end up as a high-pitched squeak.

The blonde could feel his lovers tongue sliding up and down his length with a type of skill which wasn't believably virgin. As he kept the steady licking motion going he moved his head forward and back in a bobbing motion that made Naruto's hips buck, almost slamming the other in the face. The intensity of his lover's movements finally got to Naruto and the long-awaited scream burst from his lungs.

"SASUKE!" The sweet release of crying out his lover's name gave him a rush he'd never experienced before. He could feel his climax approaching as Sasuke's tongue massaged his slit roughly. It was almost as though Sasuke could feel the climax as well because his hands moved to grip Naruto's hips so he wouldn't choke him. Now prepared for the worst, Sasuke quickened his tongue movements around his lover's head at an exhilarating pace. The lightning speed on his tip felt so amazing he didn't even realize it when he came hard into his boyfriend's mouth as he screamed into the air.

Satisfied with his work, Sasuke licked his lips and Naruto's cock of any stray cum that may have spilled from his mouth. Looking up, he noticed Naruto's eyes. They were completely unfocused and almost lifeless. Sasuke knew better, though. The blonde was just feeling the aftermath of his orgasm. This made the raven-haired boy smile as he gently stroke his shuddering lover's cheek. Many thoughts raced through his head. Should he keep going and milk his lover for every drop he could spare? The thought was tempting, but he decided to let the blonde gain his speech again.

"Let me know when you can speak again, okay?" Sasuke whispered to the shaken boy. He nodded slightly in response and leaned his head against Sasuke's heaving chest. After a few moments of rest, Naruto whispered, "I'm okay now." Sasuke chuckled.

"That's good," He grinned and turned Naruto over onto his back and regained his position at the top. He grinned devilishly at his prey and snickered. Naruto shivered. Still chuckling, the raven-head opened his lover's legs and caressed his ass as a tease. The still a bit shaken boy below whimpered in response to this confusing gesture. Sasuke started to purr as he nonchalantly worked into the blonde's opening making him squeak a bit in shock.

"Its okay, Naruto, just relax, okay?" soothed the boy on top.

Naruto obeyed and let his boyfriend slip another finger inside. Sasuke snickered with pleasure at the feel of how tight Naruto was. Sasuke bent over the bed and reached for the pouch strapped to the back of his shorts and pulled out a clear bottle filled with glossy liquid. Naruto admired it puzzled and looked at the other boy. He chuckled, "Its lube," he continued, "Did you honestly think I would keep _tools_ attached to my ass?" Naruto's eyes widened making Sasuke's softening a bit. Seeing this, the blonde shook it off and gave his lover a sign in his eyes to encourage him to continue. Sasuke acknowledged this and went a bit deeper inside.

Naruto moaned in response to his lover's gentle finger movements. Sasuke saw how comfortable he was so withdrew from inside and dragged the blonde to the edge of the bed, hoisting his legs upward and rested on Sasuke's strong shoulders. With the blonde almost completely upside-down, Sasuke positioned his hips and gently entered his tight lover after slathering his throbbing cock with immediate results from the boy on the bottom..

"Ha-ah oh, teme," Naruto called for his lover, "Please, go deeper. Ah!"

Sasuke chuckled, "You like it, huh?" Naruto nodded and his boyfriend started to thrust gently at first but quickened when Naruto begged. The sounds of the boy's exhausted breathing filled the room as thick condensation formed on the windows and mirrors. The boys didn't care about the fact that whole side of the village could hear their moans and cried. For all they cared the moment was too perfect for something so trivial to affect it. Naruto's breathing became exhausted gasps as he struggled to contain himself. With each hit to his prostate it seemed his lungs would give in a bit more letting his moans escape and fill the air more freely. For Sasuke, every breath his lover drew and released as a moan would pump his blood more and more, spiking his adrenaline. The point soon came when it was unbearable to the raven-head. One final thrust sent him over the edge as he started to pump his lover for the second time making the poor boy on the bottom reel.

"Ahh, teme," he managed weakly, "You're making me go insane!"

This satisfied Sasuke, he loved hearing his lover beg and squirm under him. He grinned and laughed that oh so pleasant tone that shook the blonde. As Sasuke continued pumping to the rhythm of his thrusting hips, Naruto grew more and more tense, tightening around the cock. They both threw their heads back in sync and cried out the other's name to the same note.

"SASUKE!"

"NARUTO!"

The flurry of movement grew more and more violent as Sasuke threw Naruto's legs from their perch on his shoulder and dove forward for a rough and passionate kiss. Naruto kissed back just as rough and helped Sasuke along by bucking his hips in sync with his hand and body movements. It's was almost as if hearing each other's name set off the trigger that lead to a new spike in their adrenaline (although it was hard to believe it could possibly go higher). The two kept their pace going without showing any signs, other than their breathing, that they were even remotely fatigued; although the breathing was questionable. The kiss continued, both moaning into one another's mouths as their tongues lashed together hitting the perfect spots in their mouths to increase their pleasure. Their climaxes were approaching and they both felt is as he kiss was interrupted by the sudden jerking upward of their heads followed by cries of pleasure.

"Harder, teme, make me cum!" Naruto begged with the little air that would escape from his lungs. Sasuke took this as a cue and slowed himself to a torturous speed. Naruto cried and begged, "Sasuke, more! Fuck… I-I'm almost there, please hurry!"

Sasuke chuckled a bit, "Ha-ha, more?" He grinned, pulled out just so that the tip of the head was inside then, with one great thrust pushed back in with all his force behind it. Naruto immediately responded and grasped his lover's back as tightly as he could with his nails. The rush was felt in his lungs and they responded, letting out an immense scream of pleasure as he came once again all over their clashing bodies followed soon by Sasuke in response to the blonde's clenched muscles around his cock.

Feeling very satisfied and worn out the boy on top collapsed down beside his exhausted lover. He reached over to wipe the spilled, white substance on the other's stomach, savouring the taste by slowly licking it from his fingers. Naruto smiled as he watched, though he felt a bit left out. He reached for Sasuke's hand and brought it towards his tongue to taste it. The salty taste consumed his tongue as he sucked on his lover's fingers. Sasuke smiled watching the adorable blonde suck his fingers and leaned forward to meet their lips in a gentle kiss. Tongues flickering, Sasuke stroked Naruto's cheek tracing over the small whisker-like markings on his cheeks.

Drawing back Naruto asked softly, "Do you love me, Sasuke?"

The boy cocked an eyebrow and replied, "If I didn't love you, why the hell would I fuck you just now?"

Naruto blushed a bit.

"Don't ask stupid questions like that!" Sasuke punched him on the arm playfully.

The two spent the rest of the day wrapped in each other's arms cuddling close. Naruto would occasionally lick Sasuke on the cheek affectionately. Before either knew it was approaching dinner time. They both agreed that they'd live together but switch from one house to the other. As Sasuke prepared a meal, Naruto got dressed and rushed home to pack for his weekly visit. On his way back he bumped into his friend Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shika," Naruto greeted his friend.

"Hey yourself" was his lazy reply, "What's with the bag? Going on vacation?"

Naruto hesitated, "Um, you could say that…"

"Let me guess, a week with Sasuke?"

Naruto jumped in shock, "W-what makes you say that?"

"Please, the whole district heard you two."

Naruto looked to the ground in shame. He never really thought about what would happen afterwards.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'm cool with it. It's his fan girls I'm worried about."

Naruto looked back up, nodded and looked away again. Shikamaru reassured him that it'd be fine and sent him back on his way.

The dinner table was set and Sasuke was waiting for his lover when he came back. The two enjoyed a peaceful meal and Naruto shared the information he had acquired from Shikamaru. Sasuke was a little shocked at first but then shook it off. He didn't care because his love for Naruto was the only thing that mattered. The two shared conversion about their feelings for one another and discussed subjects such as how long they had been hiding it and when they felt this way. They both admitted to it happening after the kissing incident back at the academy. The both laughed at the idea and finished their meals.

After spending an evening cuddled naked on the couch under a soft blanket, the new couple decided to head off to bed. They rushed under the warm covers and settled into one another's arms. After a nice, gentle kiss good night, they closed their eyes. Just as they were about to fall asleep, Naruto's voice cut through the silence in the form of a gentle whisper in his lover's ear, "This time it was real…"


End file.
